Daddy's Little Girls (Book 1)
by KeepCalmAndFuckItAll
Summary: au, pre series story told in drabbles.. Raven and Phoenix are the daughters of Bobby Singer, everyone's favorite grump. This 'drabble series' is basically a glimpse into their lives BEFORE the actual story. Just a lot of randomness and fluff, explains my OC's however, for the second book in this series. Reviews are loved, no flames, please?
1. authors notes & cautions

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Okay, before I begin, I don't own Supernatural. All that cred goes to the amazing Eric Kripke. I don't own Sam, Dean, Cas or any of them. I'm gonna do my level best to write everyone in character for the most part, with allowances made for special circumstances that might arise here and there...**

**And yes, this is another one of 'those' stories. I realize, before anyone anons me or something and informs me that Karen and Bobby have NO KIDS.. **

**What if they DID have kids? And what if Bobby wound up raising them much sooner than he was prepared for? **

**Past events have been sped up and slowed down for things to make sense in the next part of this short series, which will be posted and ongoing at the same time as this one. **

**In my story, Bobby Singer is the father to two daughters, Raven & Phoenix. Raven is the oldest of the two, she's around Sam's age. Phoenix is the baby, she's closer to Kevin's age. This part is mostly their life BEFORE the series actually begins. I'll be adding to it off and on, sporadically..**

**To understand who Raven & Phoneix are in my OTHER Spn story, please, for the love of God, read this AND the stuff about them posted on my user bio first.**

**If you like it, please review?**

**Don't give me crap about this story, it is whatever it ends up being by the end.**

**Below, is the ****summary**** of this drabble series. :P**

**A FATHER'S BOND WITH HIS DAUGHTERS**

Raven and Phoenix Singer are the daughters of Bobby and Karen Singer. For a few years now, their father's been raising them completely on his own, thanks to zombies coming into their town, killing their mother and any other family he could have sent them to live with while going after the 'monsters' that did this to their family.

So on top of being a father to 2 rambunctious girls, he's also taken up 'monster hunting' with the help of his friend John Winchester.

This is life through the eyes of Bobby's daughters at a younger age, how they handle their father's line of 'work' and how they deal with their own life, normal problems.. And their friendship with the Winchester boys, Sam & Dean.

PART ONE OF A TWO PART SERIES THING.


	2. boys are yucky,daddy

**CHAPTER 01:**

_**Boys are yucky..**_

"Daddy, do we have to play with 'em?" Raven asked, looking up at her father, who looked down at her, ruffled her blonde hair while feeling a moment's sorrow and sadness for Karen's being gone. Karen was always so much better with the girl than he was, really. How was he going to do this without her around?

"Yes, ya have to play with Dean and Sam.. And no pinching either, Stella Raven. You either, Starla Phoenix. I mean it, you two, they're going through the same thing as you two right now, they lost their mama not too long ago."

"I misses her." Phoenix muttered as she sucked her thumb and crawled into her father's lap, asked, "Whatcha doin, daddy?"

"I'm balancin the books for the salvage yard, princess. Hold still a minute though, I think I braided you up crooked."

Another pang of guilt passed, he wasn't good with females, now he had two of 'em underfoot all the time.. Two little girls who solely depended on him to not get dead when he went out on a hunt with John or Ellen Harvell's husband.

"Why can't Jo comes to play too?"

"She might, before the end of it, princess."

"Good.. Because boys are yucky, daddy."

"Hey.. I'm a boy.."

"No daddy.. You a man.. Like unca John. Sam kinda scare me.. He always lookin at me funny." Raven muttered as she tried to fix her own falling down braids, and then slid her flower crown back on straight.

"We made ya somethin, daddy.. It for lucks.. So the monsters won't hurt ya."

"Ya did, huh?"

"Mhmm.. Raven, gives daddy our present."

Raven held out a braided chain of flowers, those little white puffy ones that grow in clover, she'd probably found 'em in the front of the house... "Here. It go in your truck."

"And I'll hang it from my rearview. You two mind Deano, okay?"

"Pooey."

"I'm gonna make both of ya think pooey, girls, if you don't mind him.. And remember.. Daddy's not gonna be gone long.. I promise. Then we'll go visit mommy.."

"Okay, daddy."

"Okay. But if Sam tries to kisses me, I'ma hit him with my plastic pot from my kitchen set." Raven muttered as she said "We got eats cereal now?"

"Yeah.. Let's get you two fed and cleaned up here a little before John gets here with the boys."

The screen door opened and Dean and Sam Winchester burst in, pnching one another, being loud.

"Boys, stop yelling." John said as he knelt down, straightened the flower crown on Phoenix's head.. She sucked her thumb and looked up at him, her bangs hanging in her eyes as she asked, "You keep my daddy safe?"

"Yeah, I will."

"Ya promise?"

"I promise, girls. Dean and Sam bought you four a game to play."

"Ooh.. is it Candyland?"

"Uh uh.. Candyland's too darn girly." Dean grumbled as Sam spoke up shyly and said "It's Monopoly."

"But that's BORING." Raven pouted as Sam shrugged and said quietly, "I told him we shoulda just bought cards again." before shuffling off with the book he'd bought in to read.

"So what if candyland's girly.. Boys are yucky." Phoenix grumbled as she glared at Dean, her hand on her hip, her little tongue out.

Bobby laughed to himself. He almost felt bad for the two boys.. The girls might act like they weren't happy that they were there, but he knew they were.. Because they both put on their 'fancy dresses' not even 2 minutes after Bobby said they'd be there soon.

"You ready John?"

"Yeah, let's go do this." John said as he laughed, watched the four kids settling in on the couch, cartoons on the tv.


	3. the first love in a little girls life

**CHAPTER 02:**

_**when sisters fight..  
**_

"Gimme that back!" Raven yelped as Phoenix grabbed the doll sitting at her little tea table, took off with it down the hallway and said "Uh uh.. My dolly and she don't like tea parties. She gotta learn to dance with me!"

"Okay, you two, what's going on up there?" Bobby called up the stairs from the kitchen as he tried like hell to remember where he put the can opener/bottle top opener earlier today when he'd been looking for that other thing he'd written down about Wendigos for Ellen Harvell's husband.

"Nothin daddy." Raven called down the stairs as she sat on her sister and smirked, taking the doll. "You can play tea party too."

"I don't wanna.. I practicin."

"For what?"

"For when I gets bigger, and I a actress.. Like Julia Roberts."

Raven groaned as she said with a little laugh, "How are ya gonna be an actress? That means you have to leave daddy."

"No it do not! I take him with me! I gonna marry daddy."

"Not if I do." Raven said as she and her sister started arguing over that. Their father's throat clearing from the stairwell, as he looked at them, shaking his head had them looking up.

"She started it, daddy." Two little blondes with their mother's eyes said to him and he bent down to their level, gently picking up Raven, sitting her on one side, while he moved Phoenix to the other side of his lap and said "Heard you two." smiling.

"But it's true, right daddy?" both of them said as he looked at them and laughing said "Yeah, it's true.. It better be, dang it."

Hugging them he said calmly, "Let's go downstairs and eat Spaghettios now, okay?"

Inwardly, he was already dreading the day some punk would show up at the door, wanting to take the two girls out on a date. He'd already started debating on whether he was just gonna answer the door with his shotgun in hand, or be waiting on the porch, casually 'cleaning' said gun. If only there were some way to pick the men his little girls would wind up with someday, right?

But he knew that sadly, there wasn't. He'd just have to teach him how to spot the bad ones, and hope to hell that they were lucky to find what he and his late wife Karen had together.


	4. dads are like superheros without capes

**CHAPTER 03:**

_**dads are like superheros, without the capes  
**_

He'd just fallen asleep when the scream pierced the night, shattering the grim quiet of the house. Sitting up, Bobby Singer rubbed his eyes, ran his hand through his dark brown hair as he caught sight of the clock. 1 am. He sighed as he stood and grabbed his trusty shotgun, just in case. If there were someone, or something, in this house, they weren't touching either of his little angels.

The storm picked up in intensity, and the screams started again, and Bobby quickly realized that this was just their natural fear of bad weather.. After all, it'd been stormy the night she.. He couldn't even finish the thought without his heart aching. He sighed and then muttered, "Damn it, why'd it have to be her ya took.. I'm no good at this, I'm gonna screw 'em both up." to himself as he stepped into the room to find Raven and Phoenix huddled in Raven's canopy bed, hugging one another, a flashlight close by.

"Daddy.. we scart!"

"It so loud!" Phoenix muttered, her hands going to her little ears as Bobby sat down on the small bed, looking at them as he said quietly, "It's just a storm, angels. Just a storm, that's all."

"But it scary." Phoenix muttered as Raven added quietly, "And mommy had ta go to Heaven last time the weather outside was like this." as she looked down at the pink, purple and blue paisley comforter on her bed.

Bobby sighed. Raven remembered the night her mother died, Phoenix had been too small. It was collateral damage and he hurt for both of them as their father.

"Scoot over you two.. Let's find somethin to read." he said as he made a spontaneous decision to lie between the girls and read them from the book of Aesop's Fables, he'd been reading it, apparently Sam gave it to Raven for her birthday a few days ago.

"Daddy, you promise you not gonna go anywhere tonight? We scart somebody take you too." Raven said quietly as Phoenix nodded, her eyes wide with fear. He shut the book firmly and said "Let's go in Dad's room, huh? Maybe that'll help us all sleep."

"You were scared too?"

"A little bit, yeah." Bobby admitted, though his fear wasn't the weather, nor the sudden loud noises.. His fear was that somehow, he was going to fail his girls someday. Or that he'd go on a hunt, and never make it back. So far, he'd been lucky.. There'd been a few mishaps on the way, of course, but so far, he was doing his level best to be a father, and a soldier in this war on the unspoken monsters that walked daily with the human race. He wanted to rid the Earth of them, really, for the sake of these two little girls.

They depended on him, they needed him.

Once they were all settled into bed in he and Karen's old room, he started to read to them, and gradually, the three of them drifted off and the storm faded to a dull roar outside.


	5. pretend weddings and noisy houses

**(Authors Note: Just wanna say thanks to the reviewer, ilovemeperez. the fact that someone even reviewed this, let alone those of you following now, ilovemeperez,tibreezy,almp15, is definitely an inspiration to keep me posting my stories online. I'd been worried that everything I wrote would be laughed at and picked over, or something, hated by everyone who read it. If you DO hate it, sorry, I really am.. But those of you adding me to your favorites and follows, reviewing my stories, I love you so much.**

**By the way, I'm also writing Book 2, it's called The Hunters Daughters, and it picks up post season 8. It's probably not that great, but it tells what's gonna be in store for them in their future. I'm trying to keep BOTH stories from being too spoilerish for each other. It's Sam x oc, Kevin x oc and Dean x Jo, because I loved them and I miss her.**

**That's all, now on with the chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 04:**

_**grossly outnumbered  
**_

"Dad.. It's a girly party." Dean whined as John gave his son a warning glare and said, "Either way, you two were invited, and I need to talk to your uncle Bobby about a case anyway. So be nice to the girls, and for the love of God above, Dean.. Do NOT prank them."

"That stupid Jo better not be there." he muttered as he secretly hoped that she was. He liked her, he couldn't help but admit that inwardly. Girls were supposed to be bad and have cooties, but she was so pretty. And even when he was a complete jerk, she was still there, giving it right back to him. He liked arguing with her, really.

John rang the doorbell and Bobby answered, groaning as Phoenix streaked past, an Indian head dress on her head, what appeared to be lipstick on her cheeks and nose and Raven chased her, with Jo behind her. "Welcome to the zoo." Bobby quipped as he let the boys in, told them where the cake was, and then looked at John and asked, "Any leads?"

"Nothing. I came up empty in both towns, Bobby. I've yet to find that yellow eyed bastard.. But when I do, I'm going to make sure I make my first shot my only shot."

"I know how you feel, buddy.. I did the same thing when I found the zombie that bit Karen."

The two men shared a silent moment, watching Dean and Sam playing with Raven, Jo and Phoenix.. John snickered as they pretended to be getting 'married' and Dean of course, grumpily objected as loudly as possible to the entire thing.

"He likes her. Give it a few years."

"Yeah, well look at Sam and Raven.. They're not really fighting it, just more or less glaring at one another and at poor Phoenix.. Kids, huh?"

"Yeah. Earlier, Phoenix scared the living shit out of me.. She got quiet, so I went to check on her.. Found her walking a limb in that tree outside."

"How the hell did she get up there?" John asked, shocked as Bobby raked his hand through his hair and said "She's a climber, man. Apparently, she's been watching Jo and Raven climb up and sit there enough that she's figured out how to do it."

"Ahh."

Dean looked at Sam and hissed, "What the heck? You're supposed to be helpin me, jerk.. Not lettin these three gang up on us."

"Sit still, dang it. I can't tie the tie if ya keep movin." Phoenix ordered as Dean said "I don't want a s tinkin tie. "

"You marryin Jo.. You has to has a suit."

"Umm no."

Sam sighed as Phoenix started in on his tie and gave Raven, who was just as grumpy about this as he was, apparently, an apologetic smile.

"Now you has to hold hands." Phoenix clapped as she smiled.

The boys groaned, but when Raven slipped her small hand into Sam's, her finger brushed across the palm and she smiled up at him shyly. He smiled back but said nothing.

Dean smiled a little when Jo squeezed his hand, squeezed her hand back as he pretended to fume about the whole thing.

"Now, Daddy.. You has to come stand with me." Phoenix called out as Bobby laughed and walked over, knelt.

Phoenix smirked as she turned to her older sister and said "See.. I told ya I was gon marry daddy. Daddy the only boy I ever gonna love. Because other boys is stupit and mean.. Like Joey who cutted off my braid last week at school."

Raven fumed and glared at her little sister, not amused.

Bobby ruffled his daughter's slightly shorter and a little bit uneven hair as he said "Girls, you two are a mess. Does Dad get a kiss from his mini adults?"

Jo hugged him and smiled a little as she took off to chase after a fast retreating Dean, and then Raven and Phoenix each kissed a cheek as they darted out the door, Raven off to go look at something Sam found earlier in the little garden that was growing over fast without Karen to tend it, and Phoenix probably to go find the first mud puddle or tree she could roll in or climb.

At least in the noise of the house, with the group of kids there, Bobby reasoned, he wasn't alone with his thoughts and memories, all the crushed hopes and dreams he felt when he lost Karen. At least the girls were a piece of her.


End file.
